The subject matter described herein relates to systems and methods to launch aircraft.
Aircraft, particularly smaller autonomous and semi-autonomous aircraft such as surveillance drones, blimps, and quad rotors, may be launched from ground-based launch platforms. Weather conditions and wind may complicate launch operations for such aircraft.